Jack Bashing
by HONK HONK AND Glow Frog Kyrna
Summary: In response to OVERWHELMING demands I continue, here it is. Another good 'ol Jack Spicer butt kicking, with more Chase Young scenes, as demanded. Enjoy! Oh, and the stories that take place before this is the Disk of Light and The Disk of Light Part II
1. The Pyramid Prism

Chapter 1: The Pyramid Prism

Chase Young stood, gazing down from the mountain at the Xiaolin temple below. He had his hand on a tiger's head, rain streaming off his armor. A flash of lightening lit up his features. "I've got to get that old monk out of the way. The only question is how."

In the temple below, Omi, Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko were scrubbing floors. The downpour that had been going on for a week, was flooding the rooms. "Two weeks and not a single wu. Man, this is, like, not fair." Raimundo complained as he scrubbed a particularly tough stain.

"Errrrrrrrragh! I swear, every time I think I'm done mopping up an area, more water shows up!" Kimiko threw down the mop in frustration.

"It would be better if the rain just stopped coming in." Clay commented, wiping sweat from his his forehead.

"That is it!" Omi exclaimed, thrusting a finger in the air. He trotted out of the room and returned a few seconds later with towels. He placed them under the doors to block the coming water.

"Hey, why didn't we think of that?" Raimundo asked Clay.

Omi answered, "That is because you are not me."

Raimundo rolled his eyes. Then he bent back over his work.

Dojo burst into the room holding the scroll. "Looks like we've got one." The four of them gathered around and peered excitedly at the picture. It showed the person holding a small pyramid and another person using a Shen Gong Wu against him. The one with the wu fired it and the pyramid absorbed it. As it absorbed it, it pulled the person in as well. "Well, well. the Pyramid Prism. It traps whomever you want and slowly breaks them down. If someone uses a wu against it, it absorbs the energy and draws the user in, giving you the wu they were using."

"Then we've gotta get there before Jack and Wuya! If they get this one, it could be the end for us!" Kimiko said with determination. They others nodded and they got on Dojo's back. No one noticed Chase step out from the shadows, a satisfied smirk on his face.

MANY MILES AWAY, AND A LITTLE WHILE LATER

"Are we getting close?" Kimiko shouted over the noise of the wind.

"I think so!" Dojo answered, squinting ahead.

"Wh-h-her-r-r-re ar-r-re w-w-we?" Raimundo asked, rubbing his shoulders.

"Siberia, I reckon." Clay answered, holding his hat on.

Dojo landed with a thump, shrinking to his small size. The four dragons looked around, surrounded by flurries of swirling snow. "There!" Raimundo exclaimed as he pointed to a piece of ice. The Pyramid Prism threw off an ensemble of colorful light, though the colors appeared dark. It sat, perfectly innocent, yet deadly, encased in its glistening prison of frozen water.

"Better not use any wu to melt the ice. We don't want anyone get'n sucked in." Clay said slowly. "Seismic Kick!" He brought his foot down hard on the ground in front of the ice. It shattered, leaving the Pyramid resting atop a pedestal of ice. He reached for it, but turned just in time to see Jack and Wuya arrive, followed by an army of Jackbots.

"Dragon Excumae Formation!" they shouted, as they shifted into position. The battle had begun. From the other side of the ice chunk, Chase stepped out. The battle raged on furiously about him, but he payed it no mind. He picked up the Pyramid Prism and replaced it with an ordinary prism. Then he vanished from the scene. Seconds later, the battle had ended, Jackbot pieces littering the ground. Clay reached over and picked up the prism.

"No! This wu is mine!" Jack said, making a lunge for it. Clay sidestepped easily and let Jack slide into the pedestal that had held the Pyramid Prism. While Jack was pulling his head out of the ice, the four dragons jumped on Dojo's back and retreated. Finally bringing his head out, Jack stood up and prepared to go after them.

Wuya held out a tentacle to stop him. "Let them go Jack."

"But, but that wu was supposed to be mine!" Jack whined.

Chase's substitute had not gone unnoticed as he had thought. Wuya, with no part in the fighting, had seen him. But she did not feel that she needed to share this information with Jack. "They won't be able to use it. Besides, we can always steal it from them later." she said without revealing that she knew anything else.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. The next will be mine though." he said with determination.

BACK AT THE TEMPLE

The Xiaolin warriors entered the Temple, cautiously. Something did not feel right. There was a chill in the air, and despite the rain, the Temple looked relatively dry. "This is totally not fair. We spent hours mopping up the water and someone can do it in minutes. You think they could've told us how. " Raimundo pouted.

"Perhaps Master Fung can enlighten us." Omi suggested. They others shrugged and followed him into the temple. Everything inside the temple had vanished, including the water, which was now flooding in again. "Master Fung?" Omi asked of the silent temple walls.

Dojo examined the floor closely. "Yep. Just as I thought. This looks like the work of the Pyramid Prism. Used by a highly inexperienced person, because they didn't know how to focus the energy. Although I'm not sure how that's possible, seeing how we've got the Shen Gong Wu."

"Jack Spicer!" Omi exclaimed. "He has dragged an exchange upon us!"

"You mean 'pulled a switch'. And I don't know how he could have done it. You were fighting him the whole time." Kimiko gently reminded Omi.

"Omi is right. This ain't the real Pyramid. Someone pulled a switch while we was fight'n. Look at this." Clay set the prism down on the ground and shot it with a blast from the Eye of Dashi. It didn't suck Clay in, but exploded instead.

"Who switched them out then? Couldn't be Wuya, she can't touch wu. Couldn't be Jack, he was was busy. Who else do we know that's on the Heylin side?" Raimundo mused aloud.

"Chase Young." they all said confidently.

"It's as obvious as a bull painted red, charging down the street." Clay said.

Only Omi and Dojo looked a little worried. "I just called him 'inexperienced'. I'm in his soup pot for sure now." Dojo nervously voiced his worries. Omi just shivered, wondering at Chase's plan. He was sure it involved him, and he knew it wouldn't be good.

"Oh Dojo." Kimiko started, "Do you really think we'd let him have you for soup?" she grabbed him and hugged him.

"Now all we need is a plan to get it back from Chase." Raimundo said, making it sound easier than it was going to be.

"It won't be easy. None of us, or all of us are no match for him." Clay reminded them all.

"But how will we get Master Fung out?" Kimiko asked.

"You use another Shen Gong Wu, one that won't allow you to get sucked in because it has a passive power." Dojo said thoughtfully. "I think it was the Crypt Key or something like that. I do remember that it doesn't reveal itself close to the time the Pyramid Prism. On the up side, It will take Master Fung a long time to break down. The stronger a person's chi, the longer they'll last. And if there is even a tiny bit of that chi left, that person can be fully brought out."

"Do you have any idea where this key might be, Dojo?" Clay asked.

"Nope. None whatsoever."

"Then I must go to Chase and ask for the Pyramid Prism." Omii finally spoke up.

They all looked at him.

"Dude, getting the Prism back won't help. We still can't get Master Fung out." Raimundo pointed out.

"Rai's right. You can't go and ask. You know that Chase will take advantage of it. And without you, we won't be able to find this key thing." Kimiko said persuasively, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking down around his shoulder.

"I must admit that Kimiko is correct. It would not be wise for me to sacrifice myself so pointlessly." Omi said, face serious.

IN CHASE'S LAIR

Chase had just observed this scene. His eye twitched. "Now that Dragon of Fire is interfering. I shall have to get rid of her as well." He looked back at the scene. The warriors were settling down to a rather sullen dinner. "Perhaps I shall drop in on her later this evening. This may be profitable." He backed into the shadows smiling.

**If you think this follows the story line of the actual show, it does. Unintentionally. But, anyway, please leave a review and more Jack Spicer butt kicking to come.**


	2. The Kurai Feather

CHAPTER 2: THE KURAI FEATHER

Later that night, Chase showed up in the temple. He silently padded into Kimiko's portion of the room. He cleared his throat, waking her up. "You have interfered for the last time." he said as he pointed the Pyramid Prism's point at her. Before she could say a word, a flash of light lit the room, and when it dissipated, Kimiko was gone. Then with another smile, Chase vanished.

Raimundo was dreaming about playing soccer when a flash entered it. "Why, of course you can take my picture. I am world famous after all." he mumbled, covering his head with his pillow.

Clay was at an all-you-can-eat-for-a-buck buffet. A flash came and all the food on his plate changed into something else. With a shrug, he dug in.

Omi was dreaming his usual dream. A flash of light cut in and Jack Spicer was standing there. Omi immediately took fighting stance and beat Jack up.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Has anyone seen Kimi this morning?" Raimundo asked the only three inhabitants of the temple.

"Nope." Clay answered.

"I had the strangest dream last night. Jack Spicer showed up in a flash of light. He just stood there, and did not go for my deepest darkest fear. It was most unusual." Omi remarked.

"There was a flash in your dream? I dreamt that someone took a pic of me."

"There was a flash in my dream. I wonder if that no good dragon, Chase Young had something ta do wit this?" Clay pondered aloud.

"Now I must go and rescue Kimiko, my fellow dragon." Omi said, head bowed in resignation.

"Hold that thought. Shen Gong Wu alert." Dojo said, laying the scroll down and opening it. "The Kurai Feather. Literally, Dark Feather. Changes into whatever weapon it's wielder needs. Unfortunately, it reacts to anger, thus, the "dark"," (A/N That is a correct translation. It's Japanese, which I speak, so I think I'd know.)

"Then let's get this Wu. Can't let Jack pick this one up." Raimundo said as Dojo super-sized.

SOMEWHERE OVER THE PACIFIC OCEAN

"It's getting closer. I remember we left his one on and island in this general area." Dojo told the three boys on his back.

"Did you consider that the island might sink?" Raimundo asked irritably.

"Hey, it was like a huge peak. Kinda hard for it to sink, eh?" Dojo shot back.

"I believe I see something. There is a white peak coming into view." Omi observed.

They set down on the island, just as Jack landed up on the tip of the peak, accompanied by Wuya and a score of Jackbots.

"I'm not gonna let you Xiaolin losers take this Wu. It's mine!" Jack shouted down.

"I suggest you revise your opinion, Jack Spicer!" Omi shouted back.

"Enough talk." Wuya snapped. "Get the Kurai feather."

Jack dropped down off the peak, heading towards a black sparkle about midway up. Raimundo shot up the mountain, using Fancy Feet to get there fast. He and Jack reached the feather at the same time. "Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Third Arm Sash against your Fancy Feet. The challenge is finding the Kurai Feather amongst other feathers."

"I accept. Xiaolin Showdown!"

A circular piece of land rose, flat. Off to the side was two smaller circular areas, one holding Omi and Clay, the other, Wuya and the Jackbots. Feathers fell from the sky, the Kurai Feather mixed in. "Gon Yi Tampai!" they both shouted. They looked for the feather, going in opposite directions. Just when most of the feathers had settled on the ground, a gust of wind picked them up again, flinging them every which way. Raimundo caught sight of the glinting Feather. He jumped up to grab it, but Jack pulled him down. Raimundo landed flat on his back. Furious, he jumped back up, kicking Jack down in the process. Then using Jack as a take off point, jumped again and caught the Kurai Feather. Everything returned to normal, and Raimundo was holding the Third Arm Sash, Fancy Feet on his feet, and the Kurai Feather in his other hand. He studied it more closely. It seemed to be made of some type of balckish-blue metal. Jack Spicer still lay knocked out by Raimundo's kick. A crow hopped over next to him. It was joined by five more. Noticing this, the monks decided that now would be a good time to depart.

Jack came to, surrounded by crows, all gazing at him with beady eyes. "Uh, Wuya, a little help here!"

"What do you expect me to do, Jack?" She asked irritably.

"WUYA, JUST HELP ME!" he cried as the crows began pecking him. He shot up out of them, but they formed a column and followed him. When they caught sight of Wuya, half of them fell out of the sky, dead. One third of those remaining, turned pure white. And the rest lost their lunch as they fell out of the sky, shocked. "What did you do?" Jack asked, smiling. Wuya just scowled at him.

"If I could, I'd work by myself." Wuya snapped at him.

AT THE TEMPLE

"Now we got this Dark Feather thing, I say we take on Chase and get our friends back!" Raimundo punched the air with his fist.

"I agree Raimundo. We shall defeat Chase Young and win back the Pyramid Prism!" Omi agreed.

"Whoa pardners! Win'n back the Prism ain't gonna help us. We still need that Key to set our friends free. If we lose, there's no way we could ever free them." Clay reminded them.

"And hello thousand years of darkness." Dojo added.

IN CHASE'S LAIR

Chase's frustration was growing. Ever since he lost Omi the first time, it was hard to get him into a trap. Now that Dragon of the Earth was interfering. "He must go. Although, on the bright side, once he's gone there should be no problem getting them to come. I doubt Raimundo will have that kind of restraint." With his creepy smile, he finished, "All the pieces are coming together."

BACK AT THE TEMPLE

Jack stole silently over to the Temple. His defeat had made him extremely angry, so he planned to steal as many of their Wu he could. After his last raid had gone so embarrassingly badly, he was going to be more careful this time. He knew that they were down Master Fung and Kimiko, so he figured, what better time?

Jack slipped as quietly as he could manage into the vault. He gathered about fifteen Shen Gong Wu and left. It was best not to get too greedy. Unfortunately, he tripped on the top step and the Fist of Tebigong slipped from his arms and clanged loudly against the stone floor. He got up and sprinted out as fast as he could, grabbing the Fist as he went along. But, he was not quick enough, as Raimundo, Clay, and Omi met him outside. Raimundo had the only Shen Gong Wu between them, the Kurai Feather. They had been experimenting with it.

"Kurai Feather!" he said, angry at Jack for exploiting their weakness. It turned into a feather quill.

Jack laughed at this and pulled out the Sword of the Storm.

"Well, I suppose that the pen is mightier than the sword. At least that's what they say." Dojo said, adding his little bit of insight, taking Master Fung's position for the moment.

"Fat chance. Sword of the Storm!" Jack shouted.

Raimundo countered, "Typhoon Boom!" The Kurai Feather fell from his hand and got caught up ini the wind. It scratched Jack's cheek. He shrieked like a girl and dropped all the Shen Gong Wu. Then he used his backpack to leave before he was hurt more.

"Sweet. For once one of those stupid sayings was right. Although, I'm pretty sure that's not what they meant." Raimundo said, doubled over in laughter.

They returned to their rooms, waiting to be enveloped in sweet sleep's embrace. Later, A dark shadow appeared in Clay's room. "Good-bye, you interfering worm." There was a flash of light, the darkness returned.


	3. Three Down, One to Go

**Muhahahaha! I feel evil...but I have decided to be nice and post earlier than I was going to...and for those of you who are wondering when the actual Jack Bashing starts, it will soon...I had to get this out of the way first. **

CHAPTER 3: THREE DOWN, ONE TO GO

Raimundo was the first person awake in the morning. Wanting to play a trick on Omi, he went to get Clay in on it with him. He pushed aside the curtain to an empty room. "Clay? Oh well, he probably's in the kitchen pigging out."

But when Raimundo got to the kitchen, Clay was nowhere to be found. He went through all the the rooms, arms outstretched and waving around in case Clay had the Shroud of Shadows for some reason. His search turned up nothing. As he stood in the courtyard, he did a 360, looking for any sign that Clay was hiding. "Clay, oh Clay! Dude, this joke's not funny anymore. You can come out now!"

By this time Omi had woken up. "Raimundo, will you please keep your shouting quieter. I am trying to meditate." he said crossly in a Master Fung tone of voice.

"Well, what else do you expect me to do, little dude? Clay's not here." With a sigh, he joined Omi in meditating. The first to go was Master Fung.

"Is there something amusing about the failures of others, young monk? He may come out smarter, if he chooses to learn from his mistakes. Winning is not the best way to gain experience." A glowing blue image of Master Fung entered his thoughts. It was the reprimand he had given Omi after he had returned from wherever he had been, and had learned how to cheat.

"Hmm..." Raimundo thought. A glowing blue image of Kimiko joined that of Master Fung.

"Rai's right. You can't go and ask. You know that Chase will take advantage of it. And without you, we won't be able to find this key thing." she had said the night before she had disappeared.

Clay's glowing blue head popped up too. "Whoa pardners! Win'n back the Prism ain't gonna help us. We still need that Key to set our friends free. If we lose, there's no way we could ever free them."

"Of course!" Raimundo said, smacking himself on the forehead. "We know Chase's got the Pyramid Prism. And he wants Omi. He must want Omi to challenge him and when Omi loses, he'll make him swear loyalty. So, Omi can't go to Chase's lair!"

"I would be most appreciative if you did not talk about me as if I am not here."

"Omi did you understand what I said?"

"Yes, wh-?"

"After this, I will probably disappear. So, give me your word as a Xiaolin monk that you will not try and rescue us from the Pyramid Prism, at least until you find this Crypt Key or whatever it is. Do not sacrifice yourself, got it?"

"Yes, but-"

"No. Just stay here and meditate or somat like that."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, eight attacks by Jack, the tornado, the squirrel attack, and the "swimming in jelly fish infested water, after ignoring the obvious sign" incident. On second thought, maybe it was eventful. Oh well.

Ramundo settled into his bed uneasily, determined to face Chase, well, face to face. Sure enough, as soon as Omi was deeply asleep, Chase entered the room. "So, you've figured out my plan. Better for you if you hadn't. However, you did not make Omi swear that he wouldn't take lessons. So this is still salvageable. Give my regards to your friends." Raimundo stared at the pint of the Pyramid Prism.

THE NEXT MORNING

Omi peeked into Raimundo's room. Just as Raimundo had predicted, he was gone. Omi hunted down Dojo, the only other living thing inside the temple. "Dojo. You must remember where you hid that Key!"

"Calm down Omi. I believe we hid it on the opposite side of the earth. So it'd be somewhere around here in Antarctica." he said, pointing to a map. "And I did some research. It's called the Cryptic Key, not Crypt Key."

"I do not need to fight Jack Spicer over this one when my friends' lives hang in the balance. I need to make use of a telephone. Do you have one?"

"Use Kimiko's. I think it's still in her room."

Omi rummaged through Kimiko's stuff and produced her infamous cellphone. He carefully dialed Jack's number.

Jack was sitting, feet up on his map table, listening to music when his phone rang. He looked at who was calling and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Kimiko, baby, what's up?"

"I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU KNEW IT WAS KIMIKO'S NUMBER. I NEED TO ASK FOR YOUR HELP AND COOPERATION."

"Geez. Omi is that you? You don't have to shout into the phone. Whad ya need my help with?"

"I need your help to find a Shen Gong Wu. It is most important. And do not think you can spear me in the stomach. I will watch you most carefully."

"I think you mean "stab you in the back" and "I'm watching you". Anyway, Surely your buddies can help you."

There was silence for a moment. "They are imprisoned in a powerful Shen Gong Wu and this Shen Gong Wu is the only way to get them out. I need you to go with Dojo and retrieve the Cryptic Key, while I keep Chase Young busy. You will then sneak into his lair and free my friends."

"How are you going to make me?"

"What will you do if I tell the world that you are afraid of the dark and getting flushed in a toilet? I wonder what will happen when you try to take over the world?"

"How're you gonna manage that?"

"I am currently sitting in front of Kimiko's computer. Dojo had gotten it all set up for me. All I have to do is press this button and you go all around the world."

It was Jack's turn to be silent. "Fine. You got me. Just, as soon as this is over, we're enemies again, got it?"

"Of course Jack Spicer. Come to the temple. Good-bye." Omi pressed the red button on Kimiko's cell.

"Okay kid, I don't understand you plan. Help me out here." Dojo inquired.

"I will distract Chase by taking lessons from him. You will bring the Cryptic Key to his lair and free Master Fung and my fellow dragons."

"Sure. For some reason, I think this is going to end messily. But, your the monk, not me." Dojo shrugged.

Ten minutes later Jack arrived followed by Wuya. "Why do I have to come Jack? Chase Young is an evil associate of mine."

"Yeah, and he's taking over the world behind your back. I'm pretty sure that wasn't in your agreement." Dojo said.

Wuya was ready to explode. "Fine! I'll help. But don't make this a habit."

"Just get on. I never thought I'd be flying an evil Heylin witch and a sniveling self-proclaimed "evil genius" on my back." Dojo snorted as he grew to his giant size.

As soon as they were out of sight, Omi turned to the direction of Chase's lair. "Chase Young!" he called.

Chase appeared next to him, tiger under his hand. "Ah, Omi. I was hoping you would call. I have decided it's time for you to give me that favor you still owe."

**And now you must wait for eternity for me to post again. Unless I see three reveiws, (anonymous are perfectly okay) no one will see another word of this story. Get it? Got it? Good...now let's see some reviews!**


	4. The Cryptic Key

**Yes...well...ummm...I really have nothing to say right now, but read and review, preferably in that order, but if you're phsycic, then feel free to review first...**

CHAPTER 4: THE CRYPTIC KEY

Dojo flew Jack and Wuya to the opposite side of the world-Antarctica. "So, um, what does this Cryptic Key actually do?"

"It opens anything and frees anything. And no, you don't get to keep it when this is all over.

"You know, I want payment."

"We're blackmailing you, so no payment. And I can definitely sense a Shen Gong Wu, so we're here." Dojo said as he set down on a flat plain of ice.

"It's this way." said Wuya and Dojo at the same time, pointing in opposite directions.

"No, it's that way." they said again, pointing in the other directions.

"Come on. We've got two people that can sense She Gong Wu and we still can't find it. This is pathetic." Jack commented. He sat down on the ground and listened to Wuya and Dojo squabble. He opened a compartment on his heli-pack and pulled out a cup of hot cocoa. He sipped it. "Owww! That's hot! Where's some ice cubes?"

Jack brushed off the thin layer of permafrost and pulled out his multi-tool. He cut out a big cube of ice, then divided it into four smaller ones. He plopped them in his cup and watched them sizzle as they melted. He pulled out his Wu detector and began scanning. It was pointing to his right, right where he had cut the ice. He looked into the hole. "Hey, yo, dragon and ghost lady! I found a Shen Gong Wu, so stop squabbling and help me get it out."

Dojo and Wuya stopped in mid bicker and looked over at Jack, who was digging the Shen Gong Wu out. With a loud CRACK the ice split and it came free. "Is this the Cryptic Key?" Jack asked incredulous.

Indeed, it did not look like a key in any way, shape, or form. It resembled a lump of coal. It was jet black and was shapeless.

"Yup. That's it." Dojo said.

"This hunk of black stuff is the key to everything?" Jack asked, making sure he'd heard right.

"If you don't beliveve me, try it." Dojo replied, crossing his arms.

"Well, I do have my little cousin's diary that I can't seem to get into." Jack said, pulling out a pink fuzzy journal with a key lock on it. "Cryptic Key." It turned into a brilliant clear crystal key that fit the lock. The diary sprang open. Jack began reading.

"Can we wrap this up? In case you hadn't noticed, we still have to get everyone out of the Pyramid Prism." Dojo reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Jack said as he pocketed the diary and got onto Dojo's back.

WHILE THAT WAS GOING ON, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED TO OMI

"So, what am I to learn this time?" Omi asked as he trotted alongside Chase Young.

"You will be taking a little course that I like to call 'Evil Education, Condensed Version". Chase replied without looking.

"I believe you will fail in your objectives."

"If you are referring to your particularly dimwitted plan to free your companions, I'm afraid it is you who are mistaken. Did you really think that would work?"

"It will." Omi replied confidently.

"We shall see, my little monk. We shall see."

They entered Chase's lair and his cats looked down from the various nooks they stood in.

"You are not going to turn me into a cat again, are you? Omi asked, slightly worried.

"No. I intend to make this a free as I can. I think you will choose my side. Once you've tasted true evil, you will find that it is hard to go back." Chase commented.

"We shall see who is mistaken." Omi said.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER, OUTSIDE CHASE'S LAIR

Jack, Wuya and Dojo approached the front entrance of Chase's lair. "Do we have a plan on how to get in without Chase noticing?"

There was a moment of silence. "No. Not really." Dojo said after consideration.

"You dragged me into this and you didn't have a plan to actually get the Pyramid Prism!" Wuya asked extremely irritated.

"Well, look here. I didn't come up with the plan in the first place. I told Omi it wouldn't work, but nobody listens to the dragon." Dojo said, rolling his eyes.

"You always pass the blame off on someone else." Wuya shot back.

"Hey, guys, I hate to break up this cozy moment, but it looks like Chase's prepared a warm welcome for us." Jack said, pointing to the approaching cats with a squeak of terror.

**What will happen? Will they survive? Will they be mauled and/or ripped to pieces? Will they finally understand the meaning of the word defenestration? That is, if they have even heard it to begin with...so if anyone can tell me correctly what it means...They get a spoiler! And there is a certain person, cough-Chase-cough, at this moment who would undoubtly want to use defenestration upon Jack...So once again, three review for the next chapter...and two from the same person doesn't count this time...**


	5. Evil Kicks Butt

**I got bored...and people are taking too long to review, so it's going down to two reviews, four for a spoiler.**

CHAPTER 5: EVIL KICKS BUTT

The cats turned into their warrior forms. The stepped closer to Jack, Wuya, and Dojo. Wuya glided in front of them. "I'm here to see Chase Young. He's an associate of mine. I'm bringing him a gift of this here dragon."

Both Jack and Dojo opened their mouths to protest, but closed them again when they saw the cats stand down. Wuya led the way into the mysterious lair. Jack slipped of to the side and the warriors, now back in cat form passed him by. He still had the Cryptic Key and decided to find the Pyramid Prism while he could. (He was feeling exceptionally good at the moment, probably some residual effects of going into the Ying Yang world.)

Dojo slithered behind Wuya, hissing "You double-crossing evil Heylin witch."

"What did you expect you goody-good dragon? Evil is evil and that can't be changed." Wuya laughed. They approached the main citadel and climbed the steps. At the top waited Chase and by his side, of all people, was Omi, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Master, I believe this is a trick to get the Prism." Omi said.

"Patience my young apprentice. All will be revealed in time." Behind them, a pedestal stood, Pyramid Prism resting on top. "It looks as though Wuya has brought me the remaining member of the Temple, a green dragon for my soup. How delightful."

Wuya floated up near his face. "I hear that you're trying to take over the world behind my back."

Chase's expression did not change.

"I thought we had an agreement." she said smiling a fake smile. It dropped into a scowl when he gave no sign he remembered. "Or must I remind you."

"Wuya, Wuya, Wuya. What did you expect? Evil partners always double cross each other and I'm sure you would have done the same in my position. But seeing as you have brought me the dragon, I'll be willing to give you a small share."

"Bah. Who needs that. I know you'll steal it back the first chance you get."

Omi watched this exchange. He thought he heard a sound from the pedestal. He glanced back but did not see anything. With a shrug, he turned back to see the now enraged Wuya make a swipe at Chase's head.

"My dear witch. Have you so soon forgotten you are not substantial?" Chase asked smoothly, serving to rile Wuya even more.

"At least I don't have to rely on anything to give ME immortality." Wuya shot back, smiling.

Chase's face began to turn dragonish in anger.

"I don't have to rely on soup that will eventually run out." she continued.

Chase went total dragon on her. He attacked her head but went right through her.

"Have you so soon forgotten that I'm not substantial?" Wuya quipped. Now she had the upper hand in this exchange.

Dojo tried to slip away unnoticed, but Omi saw him. Omi flipped and landed in front of him, landing painfully on Dojo's tail. Dojo went super size, but the cat/warriors attacked him. He shrunk and allowed himself to be gripped tightly in Omi's hands. "Can--you--loosen--up--a--little?" Dojo wheezed, Omi's grip so tight it was choking him.

Omi released his grip a little, but not enough for Dojo to wriggle free. He returned to his new master's side. Chase had calmed a little and returned to his human form.

"You always seem to end up back with Jack, Wuya. What's so special about him? Do you adore sniveling little boys?" Chase taunted.

Wuya was angered by the obvious fact. She had no answer...yet. Omi thought he heard another sound coming from the general direction of the Pyramid Prism. "Unlike any of the other idiots I've tried to work with, you included, he has a sense of class that you particularly are so sorely lacking." Wuya finally retorted.

"Then perhaps a showdown will decide who really has the upper hand." Chase suggested.

"Very well. On one condition. I get my body and powers back. Omi must use the Serpent's Tail and the Reversing Mirror because I trust you as far as I can throw you." This was not that good of an analogy, but she could think of nothing better at the moment. In fact, she could have thrown Chase quite far, if she had the opportunity.

So, there was a flash of light and Wuya was back, powers and all. On the spur of the moment, she decided that she would rather have a Xiaolin Showdown over a Shen Gong Wu. So she threw the Serpent's tail at Chase and he caught it, not wanting to be skewered. Wuya touched it and it began to glow.

"Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Reversing Mirror against your..."

Chase held up the Pyramid Prism. "Pyramid Prism."

"The challenge is this, Shen Gong Wu tag, you must be hit by your opponents Shen Gong Wu, no teleportation allowed. You teleport and you lose."

"Gon Yi Tampai!" they shouted. They were on a circular platform of rock, with many walls dotting the area. Chase and Wuya went away from each other, waiting to attack. They circled around for a while and eventually met in the middle again. They sparred, hand to hand, seeing to forget that to win, they had to use Shen Gong Wu.

Wuya aimed a solid punch that Chase caught before is smashed into his cheek. He was blocking her other hand that was constantly attacking. With a quick movement, she snapped up her knee and caught Chase in the stomach. He had been concentrating on her hands, not her legs.

Chase in turn was angered by this and started as series of punches. It was a trick he had leaned from, of all people, a gladiator. It involved throwing punches to the side of the person, not aiming for them. When they blocked these stray punches, it opened up their heart for direct attack. Wuya was blocking the outer strikes, which were working the way Chase had intended, when she saw one fist, with a blade extended from his armor, aimed straight for her heart. She was not quite quick enough to completely block it, but managed to drive it aside. Now she had a bleeding wound that went from the middle of her chest to her right arm. In order to heal that slice, she drew back. It healed, but it took way too much energy from her.

It was then that Chase seemed to realize that he needed to use the Pyramid Prism. Wuya feebly raised the Reversing Mirror, but knew her end had come. "Pyramid Prism!"

**hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!**

**Sorry, just felt like interrupting and adding to the suspense...read on potential reviewers!**

Nothing happened. Chase shook the Prism, wondering why it wasn't working. Wuya took this opportunity to get up. Chase started to turn dragon on her. "Reversing Mirror!" she shouted and Chase went back to human. The Showdown was over.

Omi had watched this all from the sidelines. He felt a burning desire for revenge. Well, at least he was mumbling "Revenge. I must have revenge for my Master's humiliating defeat." So he rushed Wuya from behind and smacked into her spine. She went flying.

"OMI!" Chase shouted. "She won fairly. We must let her go. I must keep my word and as my apprentice, you are duty bound to keep that word too. Am I clear?"

"Actually, it's all of you that have lost." Jack said standing next to the pedestal. On it sat the Pyramid Prism. Utterly confused, everyone's eyes looked from the one in laying on the floor because Wuya dropped it and the one sitting where it should be.

Furious, Omi tried to smack Jack with the staff he thought he was holding. It was poor Dojo however. Dojo decided that was the last straw and Omi was not pretending. He went big on Omi. He fell to the floor, gazing up at the angry expression on Dojo's face. Then his eyes were drawn to where Jack stood.

In Jack's hand, sat the lump of black that was the Cryptic Key. "Cryptic Key!" It turned into a glittering, clear, pyramid shaped prism. If the Pyramid Prism was reflecting dark colors, think of the Key as becoming a diamond version. He held it so that the points of both Shen Gong Wu were nearly touching. He released it Key and it hovered in place. They were akigned to that each corner was lined up with it's counterpart on the Key. The Key rotated one side. It made a complete circle like this, clicking sound (like a key in a lock) accompanying each slide into position. Then it began again. It rotated once and a person was drawn from the Prism. It was Master Fung. He had drifted out ghost-like and solidified as he moved away. Raimundo and Clay followed in the same manner. Finally, Kimiko emerged, twin fireballs alight upon her hands.

When she saw Omi, standing next to Chase, she flipped out and got him with the fireballs. Omi yelped as they hit him. They seemed to snap him out of something. They all went and stood next to Jack, including Wuya. Only Chase and Omi were left.

"No worries. My new apprentice will take care of you." Chase said smiling. Omi did nothing. "Sometime today, Omi." Omi still did nothing. Then, he walked over and stood next to his fellow monks.

"I will not fight my friends Chase Young. I owe you no loyalty. If you recall, I did not swear fealty to you." Chase went back through all of the time that had passed. Omi was right. He had never sworn loyalty to Chase.

"It appears you have found a loophole, Omi." Chase began slowly. "And for that I feel compelled to let you leave unharmed." He gestured to the door. Everyone but Chase departed.

Outside the front of the lair, Jack was explaining how he had managed to fool Chase. "Well, I used the Changing Chopsticks to get close and then, while Chase and Wuya were hurnling insults at each other, right before the Showdown, I grew big and exchanged the Prism."

"How did you get the Changing Chopsticks?" Omi asked, knowing they had been in the vault.

Jack's cheeks turned red. "I had to make a detour. Old habits die hard. I picked up a couple Shen Gong Wu before I met Omi."

"Oh well." Wuya remarked. They all climbed on Dojo's back.

"Oh yeah, Wuya. This is a present from an old friend." Kimiko handed Wuya a box. It sprang open and out popped Dashi. With a laugh, he grabbed her and stuffed her in the box. Jack stashed it away under his arm for later opening. "I found that inside the Prism. I guess they were too useful to not keep one in every prison." Kimiko laughed.

As they disappeared over the horizon, Jack could be heard saying, "Oh yeah. Evil kicks butt."

**And the next chapter will be and INTERMISSION, some comic relief. Then, I promise we'll get to the real Jack Bashing! This was a neccessary thing, coming from the last stories...but now it's done..._PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, EVEN IF ALL IT SAYS IS "HI"! I DON'T CARE, EVEN RANT ABOUT RANDOM THINGS, BUT LEAVE A REVIEW...ANONYMOUS OKAY TOO..._**


	6. INTERMISSION 1

INTERMISSION-aka a little side story. That is what happened. This is what could have happened. This chapter only is rated T+...for good reason. So if you do not want to read a T+ rated chapter, skip it or wait for the next chapter...that is, two reviews at least...

XXX 

A/N This is a little situation I made up to happen instead of what really happened. All with help from the reviewers. Not to mention some of the language would not be present in the show.

Kimiko was drawn out of the Pyramid Prism last. When she saw Chase, standing there, nasty look on his face, she turned on him. Cussing loudly, she started to pummel him. If any guy has felt the full power of a girl's rage, then you might understand 1/100th of what Chase is feeling.

She pummeled him into a pulp. Actually, it was OJ...don't ask me how he turned orange from green. Then she drained him into a milk carton (1 gallon). Somehow, he reassembled. Then she shook the carton so hard it was only a looooong blur. "You fucking bastard! Pervert! You snuck into my room and put me in that Prism thing and I'm going to make sure you pay!" Kimiko shouted as she shook the carton.

Then she poured out a small glass of OJ. What reassembled in the glass was an eye, an ear and a couple fingers. In the carton remained the rest of Chase. Then Kimiko shook it up again and poured out five more glasses. In each were about six various body parts. Raimundo's glass heald Chase's mouth that was shouting out curses and random junk. Omi's had the entire left hand and, along with the other middle finger in Clay's glass, was flipping everyone off.

Omi, innocently, asked "What does this mean?" holding up his own hand and flipping everyone off.

"Omi! Are you really that stupid? Put your hand down! That's considered a rude gesture!" Raimundo shouted at Omi.

"I had no idea. I see you using it all the time." Omi replied, extremely confused.

Raimundo cussed wildly under his breath. "My personal life is not your concern, cue ball."

Kimiko had meanwhile pulled out her PDA and was writing furiously. Then, with the digital camera feature, took a picture of the remainder of Chase still in the carton. After that, she took a vidoe of Chase turing into OJ and back again. Lastly, she posted it on her MySpace.

Jack meanwhile had decided to down his glass of OJ the moment he had gotten it. Now he had a stomach ache. Chase had reassembled himself inside of Jack's stomach and the mouth still being connected to the brain (even though they were in different cups) and the brain was still connected to the nerves, was screaming loudly in pain until Jack threw up. Clay saw this and threw up himself. And so on around the room.

Well, the mouth is screeching, and everyone's throwin up. As you can imagine, it's gotta be really loud. So Master Fung SCREAMS "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" and everything is instantly silent. "Now, can we please go home? And Kimiko, pour Chase back into the carton and then pour him out onto the floor."

They followed instructions and returned to the temple.

THE END...OF INTERMISSION 1...


	7. INTERMISSION 2

INTERMISSION 2 aka WHAT HAPPENED WHEN THEY RETURNED TO THE TEMPLE...

Chase snuck into the temple, using his new OJ power to his advantage. That is, he turned into OJ to slip under the door. But what he didn't know was that Kimiko was in the main chamber doing some cleaning. All the monks had been given chores around the place and only Kimiko was still up doing hers. Her job was to scrape the accumulated scum off the floor. So, in her hand was a silver dagger she had stolen from Master Fung to do the job.

Chase made his way into the room and saw Kimiko. She saw him. Then, silver dagger flashing in the moonlight, she set upon him, stabbing. She let out a furious screech, reminicent of a harpie. In moments, Chase was but a redish-orange lump on Kimiko's newly clean floor.

Of course, everyone else in the temple heard and went to investigate. Upon seeing the mess Omi shouted "BLOODY MURDER!"

Master Fung calmly surveyed the scene. Blood was splattered all over the walls, floor and even the cieling. Kimiko wipped the knife off on the front of Omi's robes and walked out. The left four jaws hanging open, touching the ground.

"I-i-i-i had no idea she coud be so brutal!" Raimundo stuttered.

Kimiko peeked back in. "Let that be a warning! Don't piss off the girl! Especially when she's got fire at the tips of her fingers!"

Glow: that includes me...piss me off and you will all be charred to a crisp by my lightening power!!!!!!!!!


End file.
